EP116
| ja_op=ライバル！ | ja_ed=ラプラスにのって | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboard=福本潔 | director=福本潔 | art=はしもとかつみ | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=EP111-EP120 | footnotes= }} The Rivalry Revival (Japanese: ライバルたいけつ！サトシＶＳシゲル！！ Rival Showdown! VS !!) is the 116th episode of the Pokémon anime and the final episode in the Orange Islands arc. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 7, 1999 and in the United States on October 14, 2000. Blurb An errand of Professor Oak's sets Ash on the road once again, but first he must face his old hometown rival, Gary, in a Pokémon battle. Plot and prepare to have their as and watch from the sidelines. Gary suggests that they have a one-on-one battle to the finish, and Ash agrees, deciding to use . Gary promptly sends out his Pokémon, an . takes the role of referee and starts off the battle. Ash commands Pikachu to use , and Gary tells Eevee to use . A barrier forms around Eevee, and Pikachu rams into it, dissipating it and sending Eevee into the air. Eevee lands without any discernible damage done, leaving and amazed, with Misty noting that it must be at a really high level. Ash commands Pikachu to use , but Gary tells his Eevee to use . Eevee performs the move, and Pikachu attempts to use Thunderbolt on all of them. As the illusionary copies vanish, Ash tells Pikachu to stop. Gary commands Eevee to use , while Ash commands Pikachu to use ; Pikachu's attack stops Eevee in its tracks. As Pikachu attempts to use , and Gary has Eevee use . Eevee collides into its opponent, stunning Pikachu. Pikachu falls to the ground, weakened, while Eevee lands perfectly with no damage. Pikachu attempts to get up, but is unsuccessful and knocked out. Brock declares that the match is over, and Eevee is the winner. After both Trainers congratulate their Pokémon, Oak commends Gary on his training, after which Gary tells Ash that he did a great job before departing. Ash tells Gary that he will beat him next time. Later, as Ash relaxes on a rock with Pikachu and mulls over his defeat, Misty approaches, asking him if he wants to know where Gary is. Though Ash does not want to know, Misty remarks that he is out on a new already. Shocked by this, Ash asks Misty where Gary would be journeying to. Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's Laboratory, Oak is still gathering information about the GS Ball, with Tracey and Brock standing near him, but he finds that his scanners are not yielding any information on it. Ash makes his way up the stairs to ask Oak about Misty's earlier comment. Oak confirms that Gary is on his next adventure, adding that it is the reason that he has been training so hard lately. Misty then walks up the stairs, and asks if Oak has been able to figure out anything about the GS Ball yet; Tracey replies in the negative. When Ash asks where Gary went, Oak replies that Gary is entering the Johto League. Ash, quizzical, asks what the Johto League is; Oak responds that it a very challenging League, and that s have to compete and win battles and Badges, at a number of Gyms in the western territories to qualify in the championship. Oak goes on to say that Gary is planning to battle as many other Trainers as he can, in the hopes that with all of the experience he gets, he will become an even stronger Trainer. Now outside of the lab, Ash proclaims that if he is going to become a Pokémon Master, he has to battle with the best. As a result, he decides to try the Johto League as well, with Pikachu agreeing. Misty affirms this, adding Ash has been getting a little lazy since beating the Orange League. Ash angrily defends himself, but Misty replies that this may have been the reason he lost his battle with Gary. The two then have an argument over it, prompting Brock to decide to rejoin the group, explaining that with him around, Ash and Misty will train, eat, and fight right, just like they used to. Just then, Oak hands the GS Ball back to Ash, saying that he needs Ash to help him find out more about it, and tells him about Kurt, a man living in Azalea Town, who is famous for designing special types of Poke Balls, and who would know about what is inside the GS Ball. Oak then instructs Ash to take the GS Ball and head to New Bark Town, where all Trainers must sign up to compete for the Johto League. Ash agrees, saying that they will go there first, then take the GS Ball to Kurt in Azalea Town. Later, Ash and his friends arrive back at his house to find Mimey helping with packing some things into his backpack. She mentions that she was on the phone with Oak and heard that Ash was leaving, so she decided to cook a big dinner for him and his friends. Elsewhere, Team Rocket is dejectedly walking down the road, still mulling over their earlier defeat. Suddenly, notices Gary down the road, headed right their way, and the three decide to ambush him. However, Gary doesn't even notice Team Rocket as they perform their , and walks right passed them. Discouraged again, Jessie and James trudge onward, leaving Meowth behind, much to his annoyance. Back at the Ketchum house, Oak presents Ash with a new Pokédex, explaining that the new model is loaded with anything Ash will need to know about the , temperaments, and habitats of the new Pokémon he will encounter in Johto. At that moment, Tracey announces that Oak is going to let him be his assistant at the lab, explaining that Ash taught him to always go for what he really wanted. Suddenly, two reporters, revealed to be Jessie and James in disguise, appear at the entrance of the room. After taking a number of awkward closeups, Jessie turns her attention to Pikachu and instructs James to move in for a closer shot. He then presses a button on the camera, causing a glove to come out of it and grab Pikachu. The two then escape, with Ash and Mimey in pursuit. Mimey projects several s at Team Rocket, stopping them temporarily, but they soon rejoin Meowth. James then presents the camera, with Pikachu trapped inside, to Meowth. Ash tells Pikachu to use , but the attack is unsuccessful, to which James explains that it is rubber-reinforced. Tracey then sends out and has it at the camera case. Pikachu is released, allowing Ash to command Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. After Team Rocket is electrocuted, Tracey brings out , and has it use to send the trio blasting off. Later on, Ash, now in bed with Pikachu curled up with him, converses with Pikachu about Johto, commenting that he is going to miss Tracey when they head out west, although he is glad Brock is with them. Ash then proclaims that they can win the Johto League, which Pikachu agrees with. The next morning, the group says their goodbyes and resumes their travels. Major events * is revealed to have obtained an . * has his first-ever against Gary and loses. * Ash and learn about the Johto region. * Gary leaves for the Johto region. * asks Ash to take the GS Ball to Kurt in Azalea Town. * rejoins the group and says he'll travel to Johto with Ash and . * Ash receives a new Pokédex from Professor Oak. * decides to stay in Pallet Town and become Professor Oak's assistant. * Mimey is revealed to know . * Ash, Misty, and Brock head off to the Johto region. Debuts Humans * Kurt (picture) Pokémon debuts * Gary's Eevee Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * * * Delia Ketchum * Kurt (photo) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international); (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; multiple) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Mimey) * (×3) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * On Pokémon.com's episode guide, this episode is called "A Rivalry Revival". * The battle between Ash's Pikachu and Gary's Eevee could be a reference to the beginning of Pokémon Yellow, where the player uses to battle against the rival's in their first battle. This battle happens to be and 's first battle as well. * This is the first time the Johto region is mentioned in the . * In their , omits the lines "To denounce the evils of truth and love" and "To extend our reach to the stars above." * This episode is featured on Volume 6: Eevee from Viz Media's series. * The book Go West, Young Ash is based on this episode. * On DVD releases of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands, this episode is considered the season finale. However, on televised airings and Pokémon.com, that title falls to Charizard Chills. * This is the last episode to feature Pikachu's Jukebox in the dub. It would be replaced by Pokémon Karaokémon from the next episode. Errors * The red spot on Mimey's chest is missing in one scene. * Before goes into his pocket to get the new Pokédex, his hair is on the left. When he brings it out, it is on the right. In the next shot of him, it is back on the left. * When Ash is in bed, the button on his pajama shirt is yellow when it should be green. * When Jessie observes Ash and during the dinner, is missing. * When Ash puts his fork into a hamburger patty, it has four , but the next time his fork can be seen, it has only three. EP116Error.png|Mimey's missing spot Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: 2.B.A. Master In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |de= |nl= |fr_eu= |he=יריבות ותיקה |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |ro= |hi=करूँगा एक नयी शुरुआत }} 116 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes directed by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey Category:Episodes focusing on Gary Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group de:Showdown in Alabastia es:EP118 fr:EP116 it:EP116 ja:無印編第116話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第117集